A Day on the job
by Kagelu
Summary: At the end of Goblet of Fire, Death of the Endless comes for Sirus and is reminded of a loved one.


Death

She had been on the job when she saw him. It was a routine pick up of another wizard- A reluctant ally(and former childhood rival of his).

Her client – one Sirus Black had pleaded with her to allow him one last glimpse of his godson and she decided to comply rather than have him whining on and on refusing to make his choice of destination of an after life.

They had arrived at the magic school where the boy was in attendance sometime after – she decided to close up a few other cases first before handling this one(if he was going to be difficult; he can jolly well wait!)

To her annoyance, the place was full of her ex-clients- who, for some reason or other, decided that they all wished to complain of the manner of their death some eight or hundred scores after the event itself. Really now! She could not choose how they live their lives, her job was just to clean up after they expire.

Telenous spent more time dodging the ghosts rather than locating the boy himself. Black was no help, shouting greetings to all the familiar faces that he was dead and being remarkably smug about the manner of his demise. (Apparently, dying the heroic death is a big dig with the crowd there).

When they finally located the boy somewhere deep in the bowels of the castle, he was being belated by a tall dark man; Approaching from the man's back, Telenous couldn't see his face.

On seeing the boy, Black rushed forward with a cry of "Harry!"

The deceased wizard tried to embrace the boy, only to fall right through. The child didn't even notice. Telenous tried not to roll her eyes.

Stepping closer, Telenous grimaced as she examined the child. 'Now that is someone with ISSUES'

Watching the way that kid was glaring at his teacher(?), she wondered if the latter was going to have to be rescheduled forward.

Out of curiosity, Telenous or Death as she is better known as, stepped around Sirus for a closer look(her client was now growling at the other wizard- whoever had named Mr Black either had great foresight or a strange sense of humour).

It was all Death could do not to gasp (how unprofessional!) as the man's face became visible. She stared and for a moment, everything vanished except for herself and the man.

With trembling hands, she reached out to touch the face so familiar and dear. The warmth of mortal flesh shocked her back to reality.- Something that should never be possible for one of the Endless.

Death drew back hastily and took a more careful examination of the man. Yes, the skin was pale but it still held the pink hue of mortal flesh, and the black of the eyes were not that of an endless night of stars. Now that she had a better look, Death wondered how she could have mistaken this obvious human for that of her most beloved brother – Dream.

The mortal spoken and for a second time Death was reminded of the loss of her brother.

Although, not the dreamy, unreal voice of her brother, it was unusually silky for a mortal being and the tone was as intangible as a whisper of butterfly wings.

But he could not be Dream, for did not Death attended the funeral of her Dream? Her dearest brother?

Abruptly, Telenous shook her head at the realization of how silly it would be if Death herself became confused of whom she has taken. She needed to leave this place quickly. Snapping to attention, Telenous focused her attention of Black.

Black was glaring at her brother's look alike, snarled to her "quite a piece of shit isn't he?"

Death was instantly annoyed at the remark, but having done this since the beginning of time she kept her cool. Curtly, she questioned Black on his choice of a destination for his final journey. Once, the decision was made, Telenous prepared to send him on his way with a wave of her wings. Then she paused.

Looking at the stranger who resembles her brother, she asked Black.

"His name."

The wizard was confused at her and blinked. "Wha?"

"What is his name?" She gestured impatiently at the tall stranger with the disturbingly familiar face.

"Him? He's a jerk, Severus Snape"

Nodding, she hurriedly sent Black on his way before the deceased wizard could add any more colorful description of the mortal.

Her job done, Death prepared to leave.

Before departing, she chanced a glance at the man Severus Snape. Impulse took her and she strolled quickly back to the mortal. Standing by his side, Death stood on tiptoes and gave him a peck on one cheek.

Smiling sadly, Death whispered. "So long Severus, till we meet again."


End file.
